Bakura's paper
by Az2
Summary: This was a assignment for biology , and i didnt mean for it to turn out into a good story but it did. Bakura has Biology homework to do and he does it. then he helps someone else with some homework. Mmm Sandwhich


" Ryou, what do you think your doing?" Bakura growled as he stomped into the bedroom. " Have another bad day, Bakura?" Ryou asked, with the cheerfulness that was always in his voice. " Hn." was all Bakura said, as he looked over Ryou's shoulder to see what he was doing. " So what is it that you're doing?" Ryou looked at Bakura. "If you must know, dear brother, I'm doing my homework. Maybe if you did it more often then you would get better grades." Ryou said Matter-of-factly. " Don't go lecturing me again, Ryou, dad does that enough." Ryou blinked and looked at his brother. " How can dad lecture you when he's on an Archeological dig?" Ryou asked, as he raised an eyebrow. " Did you see the size of the e-mail he sent me? It was twenty-four pages long on Microsoft word. He yelled me up one side of the hill and down the other side." Ryou blinked, at the sudden anger in his brother's voice. " Then you should do your homework more often." Ryou smiled at Bakura, while Bakura glared at him. " So what do we have to do?" Bakura sighed, as he pulled another chair up to the desk, and sat on it backwards. He hated giving in especially to teacher's, but most of all, his Science teacher Mr. Miyaki, who just happened to be Azarashi's father. He happened to like Azarashi a lot, and not just the 'oh I like you, be my friend' type of like. It was the goo-ga madly in love type of like. " Your thinking about her again aren't you, Bakura?" Ryou asked with a suggestive look on his face. " Oh shut-up you bloody twit and tell me what we have to do!" Bakura semi-yelled at his twin brother. Ryou blinked. "Well Mr.Miyaki wants us to write a two to three page story, double spaced. The story must be fictional and it must have the following words: Cells Osmosis Calvin Cycle Homologous Glycolysis Nucleus Aerobic Binary Fission Levels of Organization Endoplasmic Reticulum Mitochondria Mitosis Photosynthesis Eukaryote Chromosomes  
The paper must be in good taste." Ryou looked at his brother, " so  
that means no excessive killing. It cannot be derogatory toward any  
individual." Ryou glanced at his brother again, who was actually  
paying attention for once. " So that means no bashing Yami, and you  
can't use any real names. Its due this Friday."  
" So that's all we have to do?" Bakura asked. "Yep. That's all you  
have to do and if it's good enough, maybe Azarashi will go on a date  
with you." Bakura thought for a few minutes, till he slammed a hand on  
the desk. " I'll do it!" he exclaimed. " You do homework! Now that's  
something new let me write down the date." Ryou managed to get out  
through his stifled laughter.  
Bakura watched Ryou leave to go get a calendar, then at the paper,  
then the door, then a picture of Azarashi, that he stole off her dad's  
desk last week. She had pretty, short red hair. Her eyes were bright  
green and she had a smile that warmed his cold heart. Most of the  
guy's at Domino High School liked her, but she showed no interest. The  
only guy's she would even talk to was the bullies of the school, which  
was Marik, his twin brother Malik, and himself. She sometimes talked  
to Ryou, too.  
She always seemed to have on black and blood red clothes. "Bakura,  
you doing your homework yet?" Ryou asked from down stairs. " No. What  
are you my keeper?" He yelled back. Bakura looked at the paper in  
front of him. " Better get this started." He said with a glance of  
Azarashi's picture.  
Bakura's paper.  
There was a guy named Fred. (His name is actually Yami.) He had a twin  
brother named Smurph. (He is actually Yugi.) They lived in a Game shop  
called Endoplasmic Reticulum. Calvin Cycle, who was their grandfather,  
owned it. One day Smurph said, "Man, an I in the mood for some  
Eukaryote." He said this right after he said, " The Oompa Loompa's  
went rabid, and attacked the Chocolate Factory." Fred looked at  
Smurph. " Not till you finish your Mitochondria. And what does Oompa  
Loompa's going rabid have to do with anything?" He asked starting to  
get confused.  
Smurph being shorter than Fred, because of lack of certain  
Chromosomes. " Fred, you still have to help Betty." Said Smurph.  
Betty is another guy. His full name is Some guy named Betty. (This is  
really Marik.) He had a brother named Francis. (Who was really Malik.)  
  
They were bullies at Levels of Organization high school. Their friends  
were Mitochondria, Mitosis. (These are people that you don't need to  
care about.) Well, anyway they liked these three sisters', whose names  
were Cells, Nucleus, and Aerobic. So Fred walked up to Cells, who was  
reading a book called " Binary Fission", to ask her out, but sadly,  
(not really), she said "No!"  
Then Smurph walked up to Nucleus to ask her out, but she was talking  
with her friends, Osmosis, Homologous, and Photosynthesis. She also  
said " No!" When Smurph asked why she said, " It's because you're to  
short and your hair is to pointy from your Glycolysis." They all lived  
happily ever after, except for Yami and Yugi. I mean Fred and Smurph  
they couldn't get dates for the Moonlighters, that was that Saturday.  
It was from seven to eleven, the tickets cost seven dollars and it was  
also a Halloween ball.  
  
*~*~*~*~* End of Bakura's paper*~*~*~*~*  
Bakura looked at the paper in his hands. " Wow, I'm actually done I  
can't believe It." He heard the phone ring but as his hand was cramped  
form writing he didn't pick it up. " Bakura!" Ryou called up the  
stairs, " Phone call!"  
" Who is it?" Bakura responded. He waited for Ryou to answer, but none  
came. "They say they want to tell you them, themselves." Ryou yelled.  
" Fine. I'll get it up here." Bakura went to the Phone and picked it  
up. " You can hang up now Ryou"  
Bakura heard Ryou hang up the Phone, and then he said, "Hello?" "Bakura?" " Azarashi?" Bakura asked. "Yeah its me. I have a couple of questions for you." Azarashi said. " Ok, shoot." Bakura could hear Azarashi's music in the background. It was the same type he listened to. "One do you think you could help me on my story for my dad's class?" " Yeah I could help you with it, but why me? You should ask Ryou for help on your homework. He's a lot better than me." Azarashi was silent for a minute. " Well, I want you to help me, and I also wanted to ask you to the. Uh. Moonlighters ball." It was Bakura's turn to be silent now. Did she just ask him to Moonlighters? He had to be dreaming, She didn't like him did she? "Uh. Yeah sure anything for you." He smiled slightly at what she had asked him. " Kay, be at my house in half an hour, and bring your story. Buh-bye. Love ya!" She then hung up the Phone. Bakura who was still stunned slowly hung up the Phone. He slowly gathered up his homework and walked down stairs. Ryou who was eating a baloney sandwich, looked at Bakura. " Did you finish your homework?" Bakura just nodded. " I have to go to Azarashi's house. Bye" Ryou blinked and watched Bakura leave. " That doesn't happen everyday." He mused. " He must like homework." Ryou smiled and continued eating his sandwich. 


End file.
